


猜你喜欢

by PoesiewieBrot



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoesiewieBrot/pseuds/PoesiewieBrot
Summary: 大数据可以算出“喜欢”的浓度吗？
Relationships: Ikuta Toma/Matsumoto Jun





	猜你喜欢

松本润发现最近社交软件总是给他推荐一些奇怪的东西。

他偶尔会在搜索栏里搜搜自己，然后偶尔他开始在推荐栏里看到一些他和生田斗真的同框照片或是同人图，自他好奇地点进去过一两次之后算法似乎终于发现了这个爱好广泛的男人的某一项较为固定的乐趣，导致他最近都不是很好意思在团员和staff都在一个房间的时候光明正大地玩手机。

其实也没什么人在意他在看什么。都是好朋友，都是好同事，都是成年人，当你把手机微微竖起的时候，对方就会心照不宣地，礼貌地移开自己的目光。

但松本还是会做贼心虚地把手机的亮度调到很低，偶尔相叶凑过来说话的时候，瞟到他的手机会抱怨一下“喂你这样盯着一块黑屏傻笑远看真的很像精神病啊……”不过也就仅此而已了。

松本润逐渐可以很轻易地从暗到略有些分辨不清画面的屏幕上分辨出自己和斗真。合适角度照片的拼图，小时候一起对着镜头傻笑的照片，如果没有人有心整理其实也很难一下子记起，自己和他曾经在那么多个不断闪光的镜头前肩并肩站在一起，得体地微笑或者微微偏过脸摆出有型的样子，也曾经在那么多电视节目的见证下，公费恋爱般吐槽着对方私下做的傻事——“公费恋爱”这种词，当然是粉丝发明总结出来的。

他们彼此凝视着对方的样子，在旁人眼中真的那么暧昧吗？当他这么望过去的时候，斗真的心里会在想什么呢？他也会用同样的方式解读这个眼神吗？

他真的会在那个时刻，忍不住想要亲吻自己吗？

下一次一起喝酒的时候，松本润开始有意地避免长时间直视生田的眼睛，他想试试他会不会发现这一点，他也有点拿捏不住应该在往日随意飘过去的目光里投注多少感情，什么样的感情。在酒吧昏暗的光线下，他余光瞥见斗真疑惑的眼神不断地扫过来。

“你怎么了？”

“没什么。”

“干嘛这样，有事别不告诉我啊。”

“你好烦。”

“呜哇松润好凶！”

似乎常常有人说他们长得像，可眼神一点不像。斗真的眼神在认真起来的时候坚定又温柔，而松本的眼底，仿佛总是罩着一层犹豫不定的雾气。也因此，斗真始终拿捏不出，松本润垂下眼帘的时候，心里都在想些什么。

那么，在松润确认好自己的想法之前，就还是什么都不要说出来吧？在情不自禁想要拥抱他的时候也要忍住……当然，那是给情人的拥抱。

虽然松润抖S龟毛又傲娇，但其实是很怕寂寞的人，那么就还是用自己的方式陪伴他就好，无论彼此心里对这段关系的定义是多么不同，又或是已经产生了什么变化。

“听说最近的手机软件可以在你跟别人说话的时候自动收集数据，分析出你最近感兴趣的是什么，然后推荐给你相关的内容，好可怕。”

“那松润的手机会不会天天推送我的新闻啊。”

“诶？！”

“毕竟你每天都半夜打电话叫我出来喝酒啊。”

“……哦。”

“好冷漠哦。”

松本微微蹙着眉，手腕尽量平稳地举起酒杯喝了一口，掩饰刚刚一瞬间万马狂奔的心跳声。自己和斗真离得很近很近，他会听见吗？

等松本润回过神来，他发现自己最近的乐趣已经发展成了看自己和斗真的同人文。自己和对方在别人的脑补里无凭无据地恋爱同居，日常生活全靠以公众形象为依据的想象，还挺神奇的。

松本润在心里嗤笑一声，关于我们的事，他们统统都猜错。

但“喜欢”这件事，大概，也许，好像，是对的哦。


End file.
